1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical systems and more specifically to a ceramic and glass dielectric ink.
2. Description of Related Art
Space travel requires energy storage systems that can supply power without adding significant weight to a spacecraft. Space missions require both large amounts of power over time and short bursts of energy.
Electrochemical batteries can store amounts of power when charged and provide continuous power over time. However, batteries take considerable time to recharge. Capacitors store electrical energy in a field created between two plates, between which a material called a dielectric is placed to increase the charge storage capability. Capacitors can charge almost instantly and provide a quick release of energy. However, a traditional capacitor stores far less energy than a battery.
Ultracapacitors are highly optimized capacitors which dramatically increase the charge storage capability of traditional capacitors. Ultracapacitors are presently manufactured in a variety of forms and can be recharged in a matter of seconds, compared with the hours required to recharge a standard battery. Ultracapacitors generally may be recharged more than one million times, compared with a few hundred recharges for a battery. They are not susceptible to deterioration when exposed to cold temperatures, and their turnaround efficiencies (the percentage of charge energy that can be recovered) are more than 90 percent, compared with typical battery turnaround efficiencies of 50 percent. In addition, ultracapacitors are made of nonhazardous materials.
The Marshall Space Flight Center has previously developed a highly versatile solid-state ultracapacitor for which a dielectric component can be customized. The dialectic component is made using traditional printing methods.
However, there are several problems known in the art with respect to dielectric ink formulations. Many formulations did not have the correct viscosity for printing processes. Additionally, the inks did not disperse the dielectric particles evenly.
There is an unmet need for a dielectric ink which will consistently disperse dielectric materials to allow precise creation of dielectric components.